


Man On A Mission

by sandwichburger



Category: Ivesneil, Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-客家话
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwichburger/pseuds/sandwichburger
Summary: 相当于写给蜜分太太《骑兵、牛仔》的一个（番外？），就是Ives早年在接到保护Neil的任务期间两人第一次发生关系的故事。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Man On A Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [骑兵，牛仔 The Cavalry, The Cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414872) by [honeyscore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore). 



Man On A Mission

他浑身湿透轻微发着抖，凑到我耳边呢喃着他冷的时候我一点也不可怜他。我发誓。他那晚喝了酒，应该还有点别的什么东西，我不能确定。他靠近吻我的时候可以看见一双微微扩张的瞳孔。他上半身仅有的一件麻质衬衫皱巴巴地贴在前胸上，因为湿透的关系看得见皮肤，甚是狼狈。可是对于刚刚把他从泰晤士河里打捞上来的我来说也好不到哪去。我不耐烦地推开他揩了一把脸上的水。这个小王八蛋跟我玩了半个晚上拙劣的老派间谍游戏试图甩掉我，失败之后竟然坐上了滑铁卢大桥的栏杆，晃荡着腿对我说，如果不告诉他原因他就跳下去。

“我说过我收钱办事，有人需要确保你的安全。”

“再给你一次机会，我数到三。”

“你不敢跳。”

他像枚炮弹一样直挺挺就掉下去了，我甚至来不及咒骂一声。而如果你见过泰晤士河水，就知道那颜色看上去像漏了的化粪池。

他又笑嘻嘻往我怀里凑，“其实我会游泳”，他靠在我耳边说，声音都有些颤抖。我知道他是真的冷，这个季节的伦敦浑身湿透谁会不冷呢。“我现在相信你是某位神秘人派来的”，他说，“既然是我的保镖，那现在送我回去吧。”

他倒是不吵也不闹，出租车停靠在肯辛顿Brompton大街41号砖红色的联排公寓楼下，他打开车门对我说，“上来洗个热水澡吧，我今晚对你感到很抱歉。”

我知道他一点都不抱歉，也知道自己应该转身离开，可不知为什么我还是看着他走上台阶，输入密码，打开了公寓大门。谁知道呢，他看上去喝了不少，说不准睡觉的时候不会翻身把自己憋死呢。公寓的旋转楼梯上铺着脏红色的地毯，踩在上面也没什么声响。二楼的一位老太太看见他跟他打招呼，“晚上好啊，尼尔。”

“晚上好格林太太，别再把自己锁在外面了。如果锁了备用钥匙在地下洗衣房，别再让格林先生去叫临街的消防员了，那些人会拿着斧子来的。”

他的声音回荡在不甚宽敞的楼道里，让我怀疑之前的一切都是他装的，可他脚下不稳，又像是踩了棉花，转弯处甚至踉跄了下，我不得不上前扶住他，看着他从湿答答的裤子口袋里费力地掏出钥匙开门。

“咖啡还是茶？”他踢掉脚上的鞋子。

我靠在公寓门上不说话。窗户半开着没拉窗帘，也没有开灯，只有街对面的些微光照进来，听得见窗外鸽子咕咕咕的叫声，仿佛近在咫尺。

“还是茶吧，咖啡我只有速溶的。”

他又走过来。我不记得他那年多大，他看上去很年轻，甚至是年少，细瘦的身板似乎还在抽条，却又在后来的年岁里没什么明显的变化。

“你喜欢什么温度的茶？”他醉态未消，一只手抓上我腰间的皮带扣，“反正我喜欢烫（hot)的，很烫那种。”

窗外的鸽子依然在叫，声音微弱而持续，像有什么东西卡在喉咙里，我没来由地一阵烦躁，想去找把猎枪。“你真想知道我为什么跟着你？”我甚至有点咬牙切齿。

他的眼神好像一瞬间清醒了一些。

我嗤笑一声，仿佛这个狼狈的夜晚总算扳回了一成，“我之所以跟着你，是因为我坐不了办公室，站不了讲台，既不会兜售商品，也没个他妈的文凭...”

他吻住我，突然的。我们的嘴唇和牙齿磕碰在一起，他甚至吃痛似的轻哼了一声，抓住我皮带扣的那只手更用力了，他吮吸我时我感觉自己像个熟过了头即将要烂掉的芒果。他吐吸间的酒精味混着河水的腥味充斥在空气里。“你今晚是铁了心了？”我问他。

他气息不稳地回答，“为什么不呢？”

我抬起右手扣住他的后脑把他拉得更近，他的金色短发穿过我的指缝，湿漉漉毛茸茸的。我咬住他的嘴唇、下巴，他顺从地在我的掌心里后仰，“我该叫你什么呢？”他又在我的耳边呢喃。他的颈部皮肤咸湿温暖，颈动脉在我的舌面上跳动。

“艾弗斯。”我回答他。

“倒是个不常见的名字”，他似乎轻笑了一声，手上用力拽开我的皮带扣缓缓向外拉扯，那根水蛇一样的东西在我的腰间盘旋了一圈最终被他扔在地上。“那么，你姓什么呢？”他拉开了我的裤子 拉链。

我抬起头看进他的眼睛，“所以这其实是一场审问？”

他的手伸进去抓住了我的阴茎，指尖冰凉，来回摩挲着我的形状。我闭上眼睛又睁开，感受到他呼出的滚烫气息，也许是我自己的，我分不清。我们的胸腔胶着在一起，他手上的动作不停，牙齿若有似无地咬着我的嘴唇，“没错，长官。”

他在我的注视下俯身，单膝跪地，然后是双膝，鼻尖蹭过我的肚脐。裤子被褪下去的瞬间那玩意几乎弹到了他的脸上。他露出一个转倏即逝的笑容，抬起眼望向我。他的睫毛很长，眼神却清亮得像个幼犬。他攥着我的阴茎从顶端捋到根部，然后张嘴含了进去。他的眼睑在我粗重的呼吸中跳动。“谁派你来的，长官？”“为了什么目的，长官？”阴茎从他的口中滑出又被重新填进去，发出湿润粗野的声音。我伸出手掌托住他的下颌，一边向他的咽喉深处顶送一边向下摸索他吞咽的喉结。他甚至不是很在行，牙齿时而刮过我的表面，在他第二次企图啃咬时我意识到他是故意的。我捏在他下颌的手指用力，他吃痛地被迫张开嘴，我顺势把他拎起来推着向后走，甩倒在几步之遥的床上，“你可真差劲。” 他咯咯笑着，头歪向一边，“你指哪方面？审你还是口你？”他衬衫下摆的扣子早没了，从腰间向上卷起，露出苍白的皮肤。我一把扯掉他的裤子，他瑟缩了一下继而攀上我的脖子。我泄愤似的抓住他那玩意用力撸动，他喉咙里发出粗重的呜咽，颤巍巍地咬上我的下唇像是委屈，又像求饶，“你温柔点。” 我堵住他的嘴，舌头在他的口中翻搅，“我怎么觉得你想要的恰恰相反。”他又发出先前那种笑声，脖颈后仰，光裸的双腿缠上我的腰。我揪扯他下体湿软的毛发，他难耐地向上磨蹭着顶胯，腿缠得更紧了，“在左手边的抽屉里”，他急切地在我耳边低语。我拉开抽屉摸出一个安全套的包装咬在嘴里，一只手顺着他的臀缝往里探。“你是个雏吗？怎么这么紧。”我捅进一根食指。他前襟上一层细密的汗水在夜色里发亮，他抬起头咬住那个包装的另一角用力撕开。我撤出原先的手指换上中指伸进去。“你的指节上有茧，你一定拿过很多枪”，他哼出声，手又向下摸索着去抓我的阴茎，“不过我现在只对这一把感兴趣。”

我进入他的时候他身体两侧的肋骨像船的帆一样张紧了，看上去竟有些瘦骨嶙峋。我的手掌沿着他那层薄薄的皮肤上滑，拇指按压在他的乳晕上。他发不出声音，连喉咙里的呜咽都不行，他后仰着头，喉结在白皙而缺乏血色的皮肤下滚动，甚至难以分辨他究竟是满足还是痛苦。我扶住他的肩继续向前顶，一只手托住他满是金色发茬的脑袋，感受他在我的掌心里就像一条刚刚脱水即将被宰的鱼。他的眼神涣散，我们都需要时间适应，大口地喘息着。他的手从我的后背滑至我的脖颈，然后他靠上来，我们安静地接吻。我感受着那双手在我的后背逡巡，又向下到我的臀，然后继续向后按压住了我的会阴，我一个猛的挺身他终于叫出了声。我缓慢地抽身，再一次顶送，再抽身，再顶送，抽身、顶送，抽身、顶送。他的叫声一声比一声高亢，脸颊、脖颈到前襟都从苍白里泛出一层清晰的粉。他伸向自己小腹的手被我截住拉高按压在了他的头顶，他向我投来不满和哀求的眼神，原本夹住我腰的双腿在我不停的抽送里仿佛逐渐失去了力度，我抚摸他的膝窝、小腿和脚踝帮他重新夹紧。我彻底抽出来，阴茎脱离他身体时发出软木塞离开瓶口一般的声音。我抚慰他同样硬挺的器官，然后再次进入他，他在我的手里彻底瘫软，犹如被俘获的猎物。我狠拍他的屁股，他在这声脆响中回过神来，同时一阵猛烈的收缩让我眼前发白，我一口咬住他的脖子，必须用尽全力回想那些最糟糕的时刻才不至于当场缴械。他头发里的水分早已蒸发殆尽，此刻蓬松柔软，他转过头来望进我的眼睛。有一个瞬间，我不是想起，而是看见了儿时在伊利诺伊州库科杜佩奇县的森林保护区打猎时从我枪口下溜走的一只幼鹿，它就在我的靶心，我扣在扳机上的手指还是松开了，我抬起头望向十一月的苍凉天空，玉米残株在雪地里呈现出棕褐色，斑驳的白蜡树在风中发出沙沙的声响。我亲吻了他的脸颊，在他的耳边轻声说，“转过去。”他顺从地背对着我在床上趴好，塌陷的腰窝几乎可以盛酒。我顺着他的脊骨一节一节向上摩挲，另一只手捞住他的腰进入他的身体，我们就以这种最原始的方式交合。肉体拍打发出的声音、梗在他喉咙里的微弱声响，酒精、汗液和体液的腥咸交织弥漫在一起。他在我的手中，我在他翻滚的臀浪中高潮。我们最终脱力地趴在一起，粘腻白浊的精液糊满了他的小腹和大腿根，他就那样四敞大开地躺着，我将沾了他体液的手指送到他嘴边，他张开嘴唇用牙齿轻轻咬住。

很快他就呼吸平稳地睡着了，即使给他清理身体也只是轻微瑟缩着颤抖一下，然后就蜷缩起来，像没有安全感的小狗。我捡起地上揉成一团的毛毯盖在他身上。在那个月发给雇主的任务简报中我总结为“因缺乏对目标个体状况的充分了解导致时间和精力的浪费”。负责跟我对接的上级没有过问细节，好像只要他还活着，还行迹可循，就足够了。

“其实我会游泳”，他笑嘻嘻地在我耳边说。

我知道。

（完）


End file.
